1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal mounted with a cover to provide its associated functions, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Furthermore, in recent years, the development of a cover (or pouch) surrounding at least part of the mobile terminal has been actively carried out to protect the mobile terminal. However, the use of the mobile terminal will be restricted while the mobile terminal is covered by a cover. For such an example of restriction, while the display unit of the mobile terminal is covered by the cover, a user may not know visual information displayed thereon, and therefore, the display unit should be open. Accordingly, a mobile terminal capable of providing information associated with the mobile terminal to the user even while the display unit of the mobile terminal is covered by the cover may be conceived.